1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to a hold down device for use with a flexible hose, and more particularly to a hold down device for use with a discharge hose to maintain placement of the end of the hose with a sewage dump receptacle.
2. State of the Art
Recreational vehicles, like motor homes and camper trailers, typically provide toilets, sinks, and showers for use by owners or users of the recreational vehicle. While these amenities are nice, they still produce a certain amount of sewage and waste material. Most recreational vehicles are equipped with up to a 50 gallon holding tank that can store approximately 500-600 pounds of waste. In order to drain the waste, recreational vehicles typically have a discharge hose that enables the user to drain the holding tank contents into a sewage dump receptacle.
Sewage discharge hoses are typically a light-weight, vinyl covered spring ring type discharge hose with one end connected to valves controlling the flow of the sewage from the holding tank and the other end of the hose having a sewer fitting for placement into the dump receptacle's refuse hole. Because recreational vehicles can hold so much sewage and the holding tank is approximately 24 inches or higher, the force at which the sewage travels through the discharge hose is often very high. Therefore, if the sewer fitting on the end of the discharge hose is not secured properly, the force of the draining waste discharge can easily dislodge the discharge hose from the dump receptacle creating an unsanitary spill of either both black water (treated sewage) or grey water (water drained form showers and sinks).
Conventional solutions to the problem are discharge hose securing devices that include rocks or other heavy objects, tie downs around the hose, and use of a heavy dump receptacle lid. These conventional methods have several problems. The conventional securing devices can easily be dislodged from holding of the discharge hose, may not provide enough weight to keep hose from jarring loose from the dump receptacle, particularly on various types of uneven surfaces. Conventional devices are also not able to be conveniently stored and may also be time consuming in performing their function. Additionally, conventional devices are not equipped to account for different hose sizes and do not allow the use of multiple devices if needed.
Accordingly, what is needed is a device that solves the problems of dislodging of the device, lack of ease and convenience of use, time consumption, using on all types of surfaces, hose size consideration, and use of multiple devices due to the large amounts of force that is placed upon the hose during draining.